Pokemon Dark Black and Light White Wiki
Pokemon Dark Black and Light White If you've ever played Pokemon games(and Pokemon hacks too of course), then save some more of your free time and enjoy these games.Pokemon Dark Black and Light White are brilliant hacks of Pokemon Fire red.They feature a new region, 200 new Pokemon, new events and many much more. Like previous pokemon games and hacks, you start by choosing two player characters (one male and one female)and travel across a new region, Toshi, during their Pokemon journey. This region is inhabited by various Pokemon, and all of them are obtainable including the version exclusives. Pokemon Dark Grey and Light Grey are said to be sequels of the game and will be available in future. Features The game was built with generation 4 tilesets, specifically Heartgold and Soulsilver.Here's a list of the new features in the games, some which are common in other hacks, others which other hacks might not have : * 200 New Pokemon are featured in the game and new dual types , such as Rock/Ghost, Normal/Bug and Water/Fire type Pokemon. * A new region; The Toshi region and Ko island. * Better graphics and new sprites. * New Events: the Kibo search event and Pokeplaza. * All legendary pokemon are obtainable including version exclusives. * New characters,Pokemon league and the mischievous Team Nuclear. * New Pokegear: Poketop, Pokephone and Poketrainer search-tech (PTST). Poketop, Pokephone and PTST The Poketop is an encyclopedic device that helps the player know the basics about pokemon like how to catch pokemon, basic status problems and so many other topics, for those new new to the pokemon world. A pokephone is a handheld device used to contact important people who will help the player through out his journey such as the player's mother, and a PTST is a device use to locate pokemon trainers the player has met on his journey who wish to have a re-battle. Pokeplaza, Toshi Pokeplaza is another new feature in the games.It can only be accessed after beating the second round of the Elite 4.It's an amusement park-like area consisting of the Battle frontier and the Toshi Regional Tournament. Ko Island Ko island is a new place found off a little far from the coast of Toshi, that can be accessed after beating the first round of the Elite 4. This is where you can find the Ko League gymleaders but since they are only 5, it is considered part of the Toshi Pokemon League. A few legendaries are said to be spotted here from time to time. Gym Leaders A region like any other normally consists of 8 gyms. The game on the otherhand consists of 13 gyms and 13 gym leaders being the region with the highest number of gyms and gymleaders but excluding Ko would make it only 8 gyms and 8 gym leaders. Elite 4 and Champion Taking the style from the 5th generation games, Pokemon Black and White, the Elite 4 can be battled in any order.The door to the champion's room can only be unlocked after beating all the Elite 4 members, Moris(Ghost), Trish(Dark), Grimm(Poison) and Rachel(Fight) before battling champion Victor who uses a variety of different Pokemon. Downloads If you wish to download your game of interest, click on the following links; *Pokemon Dark Black rom *Pokemon Light White rom Category:Browse